Brijensib
by Irohen
Summary: Hace tiempo empezó un conflicto , personas que puedes hacer poderes usando el brients, un chico de 14 que tendrá una aventura repleta de peleas


Capitulo 1- déjame pertenecer

Un chico de 14 años con cabello corto y de color negro pálido se encontraba sentado en una banca de la escuela en eso llego su amigo que se llamaba ralf y se paro enfrente del chico

-arinori vamos al salon quieres ir a comer algo antes que se termine el descanso-le dijo ralf parándose enfrente de el

-tengo que ir a una parte-le respondió enseguida arinori

antes que dijera algo ralf, arinori se levanto y se alejo donde estaba ralf

arinori se dirigió donde estaban jugando fútbol cuando llego vio a los que estaba hay, cuando encontró la persona que estaba buscando se atravesó en medio de todos los que se encontraban jugando

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo arinori al chico que estaba enfrente de el

-oye pero que haces estamos jugando fútbol- sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo arinori

-¿tu estas en el quipo de futbol verdad?-pregunto

-si pero muévete de aquí-le dijo todavía mas fuerte

-no me muevo hasta que escuches lo que quiero decir-de nuevo ignorando que se moviera

-esta bien cuando termine de jugar pero muévete-dijo enfadado el chico tratando de jugar

-hay va el balón-gritaron los demás

arinori voltio y patio el balón mandándolo lejos de donde estaban jugando

-nos vemos aquí-le dijo arinori caminando lentamente de hay

-¡pero que has echo con el balón!!-gritaron todos

arinori se fue a su salón ya estaba por acabar el descanso cuando entro ralf se acerco a el

-esto es lo que ibas hacer verdad-dijo ralf con una sonrisa

-de que hablas ralf- con cara sarcástica

-sabias que en este salón se pueden ver por la ventanas donde juegan fútbol -todavía con la sonrisa

-no se a que te refieres ralf -dijo con un tono serio

-me refiero que te vi. que estabas parado en medio de la cancha de fútbol mientras ellos estaban jugando y solamente para poder hablar con una persona a eso me refiero-le dijo ralf gritándole

-a eso, si logre poder hablar con el cuando salgamos-dijo tranquilo arinori

ralf no dijo nada tenia pensado decirle varias cosas mas pero se quedo callado ya que sabia que arinori le iba a responde con algo tonto como de costumbre en eso entro el maestro todos se sentaron paso el tiempo y las clases terminaron, arinori salió enseguida casi al mismo tiempo que el maestro camino hasta llegar a donde avían quedado y como lo acordado hay estaba el chico, arinori camino donde estaba

-y bueno que querías hablar, conmigo tengo prisa-dijo el chico sosteniendo un balón en su mano

-quiero que veas que puedo entrar al equipo-dijo directamente

arinori tomo el balón que tenia el chico en la mano y lo coloco en el suelo

-¡¡mira como puedo lograr meterlo en la portería!!-grito arinori

arinori al momento de gritar pateo el balón metiendole en la porteria y luego voltio a ver al chico

-soy bueno-diciendo arinori

-si pero ahora no queremos a mas personas, si me ibas a decir eso me hubieras dicho antes-dijo el chica fastidiado alejándose de ese lugar

arinori recoger el balón que estaba en la portería y luego se fue a la salida de la escuela ya para irse en eso noto una persona que estaba atrás de el, arinori no le tomo importancia hasta que sintió que lo seguía cuando se voltio vio a una persona parada

-que quieres-dijo arinori amenazándolo levantando el balón

-solamente estaba pensado lo que te dijo el chico

-que te estas burlando ya veras hombre -

arinori corrió donde estaba la persona intentado golpearlo con el balón pero el hombre dio un manotazo a su mano, logrando que soltara el balón

-me llamo behorr, perdóname si pensaste que me burlaba pero si fue gracioso lo que te dijo jeje-dijo con una sonrisa

-yo soy arinori y como quieras solamente no me sigas-contesto mientras recogía el balón

-que tal si te enseño algo para que ya no pienses lo que paso -dijo con una cara seria

-no-dijo cortante

-no es para el fútbol, sígueme-insistió

lo llevo a un lugar un poco lejos de donde estaban, no había gente arinori se encontraba parado a lado de behorr

-y bien que me quieres enseñar- con cara que no le importaba

-ves eso-dijo behorr señalando un pedazo de lamina que estaban a unos paso enfrente de ellos

-si la veo, si quieres que te ayude a quitarla creo que vamos a necesitar mas ayuda. se ven pesadas para nosotros dos-dijo arinori mientras veía la lamina

-solamente mira chico-dijo betorr

behorr extendió su mano derecha enfrente de la lamina ,y enseguida toco muy poco la lamina en eso la lamina salio disparada un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos.

arinori quedo sorprendido que esa lamina se pudo mover,

-creo que no necesitamos mas gente para que la mueva verdad-dijo behorr mirando a arinori


End file.
